clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Professor Zlo Shroomsky
Professor Zlo Shroomsky, normally referred to as Professor Shroomsky, is a friendly mushroom who is infamous for acting on a whim and causing chaos, only figuring out his error when it is too late. In an attempt to stop organized crime, he decided to form the Antarctic Investigation Authority, and along with Hat Pop and Canren, they play a huge part in the federal espionage system. __TOC__ Background Shroomsky finished developing from a spore in 2003. When he was very little, he was tormented by STINC, which haunted him for years to come. He was also pranked by The Troublesome Trio with a ghost and a mirror. As a result, Shroomsky now has a perpetual fear and despisas of the paranormal. He met Melvin Turtleheimer when he was very young, and the two friends became inseparable. Shroomsky received his degree in Law at Community College, his Minor in Life Science in Penguin Academy, and his Major in Biology Penguin State University. His professoral degree was granted at PSU as well. One time, Professor Shroomsky broke the space-time continium, but that was fixed. He also led an army in the Great Darktonian Pie War as the Silmaril Keeper, but he gave the crown and its title to King Triskelle, who won. After nearly destroying the Antarctic twice, he was put under Supervision, with Turtleheimer as his legal guardian. Involvement Professor Shroomsky travels about Antarctia, mostly in a harmless manner. However, he nearly destroyed Antarctica twice, once by Fourth Wall, and once by lawsuit. The Professor is also a good friend of Explorer. In Espionage . Thank goodness this isn't the agent's uniform.]] Professor Shroomsky has had a long, LONG career in espionage, some willing, others not. His first encounter in the spying field was Professor Shroomsky's Wild Escapade, where he encountered the EPF and various classified documents and items. Soon after, he was involuntarily drafted by the PSA (disguised as a sweepstakes) to spy on Darktan in Mission: Not Likely. It wasn't until the Mafia incident that he actually pursued a career in government safety willingly. Since he was tortured by STINC his whole life, he had always hated crime. The Professor, having heard of Bugzy and his rumored Mafia, decided to stop organized crime forever. He founded the Antarctic Intelliegence Authority (and met the Director) and now works on large crimes and other technological based government projects. He is currently the AIA's Headmaster, and proceeded to hire his best friend, Hat Pop, and Canren to join the force. ---- In Law Professor Shroomsky is considered one of the most aggressive lawyers on the continent. If anyone needs to sue for anything, he will take up the cause (if he believes in it) and win. He guarantees it. For instance, he once sued King Triskelle and won against all odds the Silmaril Crown, but soon after surrendered it in guilt for a mistake he was not aware of. He was once the Keeper of the Silmarils, as such. ---- In the "Pizza" band This nerd is actually a rather excellent musician, and actively particaptes in the hit band, "Pizza. Professor Shroomsky is usually denied entry at band gigs (he's "not cool enough"), and Jason Steed himself has to tell the manager that "he's with the band", every time, in order for the nerds to gain entry. This also happens to Turtleheimer. The manager would then plead Jason's forgiveness, because Jason Steed is considered "super cool". He refers to "rock" as "rock and roll" to this day, and actually plays at the band's gigs. He never sings, but always get a chance to play actively in the band. Current Jobs * AIA Headmaster * Pizza (band) Musician * Attorney at Law * Teacher (whenever needed) * Part-time Warrior Family Shroomsky refuses to speak of his family and also refuses to explain why, though it is probably not'' because of a dark secret (we hope). Only two of his family members are known, confirmed by various sources: * His mother is named "Sherpaysheo", confirmed by Shroomsky himself after Dystopian: The Musical! aired. *He has an older brother named Marvin, though he vanished, as a spore, about twenty years ago in what eyewitnesses say was "a wormhole". This was before Shroomsky existed. Tails6000 claims that Marvin is alive and well, but is strangly living in one of his fabled "portal worlds", specifically ''Sonic Land''. **Said brother, according to Tails, possesses levitation and great speed when levitating, though he prefers scooting on the ground like Shroomsky. He also has, quoting Tails, a "super scream that shattered Eggman's glass", but that only results in folks staring at Tails. * Another of Shroomsky's brothers is Jeffry, who also vanished about twenty years ago in what was also described as a wormhole. * One of Shroomsky's younger brothers, Moncton, managed to stay in this universe, but Shroosmky doesn't speak of him or Moncton's hometown of Yoenah very much. Trivia s]]. * According to the Poison Code, the Professor's toxin is ranked as "Grade B T/H - NT HiAIA/HiGOV/HiPSA/FP (Nix UBER) (Grade B Toxin/Halluciogen, Non-Tradable, usable by top-ranking AIA members, high-ranking government, high-ranking Agents, or those with explicit Federal Permission, unless a Master of the Universe)". *Professor Shroomsky has a Major in computers, and a minor in Internet. *He took a course in law during his education, and as such is a licensed lawyer. *Professor Shroomsky plays the Pipe Organ. *His favorite food is rotten bananas. * He was, at one time, Keeper of the Silmarils. * The Professor was named hononary member of the Str00del Force, along with Turtleheimer. * He has an X Antibody, Shroomsky X. His X counterpart now roams the USA, but lives next door to the original. * Explorer once ''PECKED''' Shroomsky, resulting in his dreaming that humans were waging war against penguinkind. * Walruses give the Professor recurring nightmares. He is currently seeking therapy. * Professor Shroomsky and Turtleheimer live on: ''7 Neville Lane, South Pole City, Eastshield, USA * He works as the first captain in Queen Amelia's army. Gallery Shroom.png|Corai's sketch of Shroomsky. See also * Antarctic Investigation Authority * Turtleheimer * User:TurtleShroom * The Great Darktonian Pie War * Mission: Not Likely * Professor Shroomsky's Wild Escapade * Shroomsky X * Busted! * Marvin the Mushroom * Sye/Future ---- Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Agents Category:Mushrooms Category:Antarctic Investigation Authority